1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a multi-purpose working light and in particular to one which can be conveniently adjusted to give light to any desired place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary to use a lamp to produce light when desired to do some repairs in the dark. However, the conventional lamp is difficult to be kept at a desired position thereby causing much inconvenience and wasting a lot of time in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose working light which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.